


they all say that nothing ever changes

by prettylittlesestras



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlesestras/pseuds/prettylittlesestras
Summary: as graduation nears, beca starts to fear she's going to lose the first real family she's ever hadthis was written for bechloe week 2018, day 1: accidental kiss





	they all say that nothing ever changes

“Cannonball!” 

The Bellas, who had all been sitting around the pool with their legs in the water, scramble (unsuccessfully) to get out of the way as the splash from Fat Amy’s cannonball drenches them all. Since they’re now soaking wet, they all descend into the pool. Chloe and Stacie claim two of the floats, and Jessica and Ashley grab onto some pool noodles to keep themselves afloat. Beca sits on the steps of the pool and looks out over the pool full of the people she loves the most. Her relationship with her parents had been strained for a long time for different reasons, but with the Bellas, she finally felt like she had found her true family. With them, she was home. She felt a tightness in her chest as she thought about this being their last hoorah before senior year, and that they very well might go their separate ways after graduation in the spring. 

She can feel herself fading away from reality, slipping into a headspace of negativity; one that once she enters, it’s hard to pull herself away from. She’s worries about losing the Bellas. She’s never been too big on change, and now to lose the people she values the most, it feels like a kick to the stomach. She also worries about losing Chloe. Chloe is her best friend, and out of all of the Bellas, Chloe’s certainly the person she likes the most. Maybe even loves. Beca dives into the pool, letting the cold water clear her mind and help her refocus on how happy she is to be here with the Bellas. They had come to Jessica’s parents lake house to bond and spend time quality time together before their last year started. Beca tells herself that this is not the time or place to worry about losing her friends or some stupid, unrequited love.

As her head emerges from the water, she hears her friends laughing, and she can’t help but smile and let out a small laugh even though she doesn’t know exactly what it is the other girls are laughing about. Beca swims over to Chloe and Stacie and grabs onto Chloe’s float to keep herself above the water. 

“Can you guys believe we start class next week?” Flo asks while splayed out on a unicorn-shaped pool float. 

“No way. Organic Chemistry almost kicked my ass last semester, and now I get to tackle Cellular and Molecular Biology. I’ll be looking forward to Bellas cardio workouts just to give my brain a break,” Stacie says while rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah no, don’t put me down for cardio,” Fat Amy says without cracking a smile, just as serious as she said it during their freshman year.

Chloe grins and shakes her head as she moves her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose to make eye contact with Amy. “Well, maybe we can find some new Bellas this year who actually take my cardio days seriously.”

Beca cringes. “Ew don’t remind me. Weeding through all the auditions of potential new members is the worst way to kick off senior year. We win a couple national championships and everyone wants to be an a capella singer.” She grimaces as she thinks back on last year’s horrible audition day; they had listened to 58 versions of the same song and disliked them all. They didn’t add a single new Bella to the group. 

“I’d rather suffer through three hundred terrible auditions than have the problem that Aubrey and I had the year after she blew chunks all over the first three rows of the crowd at Lincoln center,” Chloe laughs. 

“Hey! We all joined that year and we’re the ones who won all those national championships,” Cynthia Rose shouts from across the pool. She tries to sound offended, but the smile on her face says something different. 

“Well, we weren’t always the Bellas we are today. We started out as a rag-tag group of strangers, and look at us now. Once we found our sound we were unstoppable,” Chloe says with a huge grin taking over her face, pride seemingly seeping from her pores. If there’s one thing Chloe loves, it’s the Bellas. 

A silence sweeps over the girls, and it’s obvious that they’re all having fond flashbacks of the past three years. Beca feels a slight sense of disappointment in herself for dreading the auditions. She thinks that if she wants to savor these last few months with the Bellas, she needs to savor the experience in its entirety, not just the high notes. 

They lay in and around the pool, sunbathing in a comfortable quietness until someone suggests riding the jet skis out on the lake. They race down to the edge of the water where the jet skis are tied to a long fishing dock, and they begin their trip around the large lake. They travel through inlets and coves and spot an alligator in a part of the lake that they vow to never revisit (except for Lily who says something about alligator wrestling, but they try to ignore it for everyone’s sake). 

The Bellas bank the jet skis on a small beach with a large, flat rock. It’s “the perfect location to get a tan” according to Stacie, so they stop and relax on the big rock. Beca is beyond happy to be off the water; she was lost in thought for most of the ride, and her life still managed to flash before her eyes one too many times while on the back of Amy’s jet ski. At this point, she’d rather ride with anyone (even gator-wrestling Lily) than with Amy. 

Ashley, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose skip rocks on the lake while Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Flo lay out to get a tan. Amy and Lily go missing for a few minutes, but then the girls see them off in the distance having a water gun fight with the water guns that Lily seemed to produce out of thin air. 

After about an hour, the girls begin to complain about being hungry, so most of the Bellas start heading down to the lake to return to the edge of the water. Chloe gets up and starts heading down to the beach when she sees Beca still sitting on the ground and looking out over the lake. 

“You guys go ahead,” She half-whispers to Stacie, “Just leave us one of the jet skis and we’ll be back in a little while.”

Stacie agrees without saying a word, knowing something had been wrong with Beca all day. Chloe walks back over to Beca and plops down beside her, leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder. They sit in silence for a while, Chloe knowing that Beca would speak when she was ready and not a moment before. 

After about ten minutes, they both lay back and look up at the sky. Chloe scoots closer to Beca so that their arms are slightly touching, wanting her to know that she was there and wasn’t going anywhere for as long as her friend needed her. Finally Beca spoke, “So what happens when this is all over? We’re all just going to graduate in nine months and go our separate ways and never see each other again? I don’t know if I can deal with losing the first real family I’ve ever had,” She said, speaking quickly, as if she might never say them if she didn’t get the words out as soon as possible. 

Chloe turns over to face Beca and rests her hand on Beca’s arm. “Of course that’s not what happens. First of all, you said it yourself; we’re family. Just because we’re graduating doesn’t mean we don’t love each other and we won’t still be one big family. Even if we aren’t all in the same place, there’s no way that will just go away.”

Feeling slightly reassured and unaware of how close their faces are, Beca turns to face Chloe, and their lips accidentally brush together. Their lips touch by accident, but neither girl breaks the contact. For a split second, Beca contemplates turning away and apologizing, not wanting to ruin her friendship with Chloe over an accidental kiss. She hasn’t been able to work up the courage to kiss Chloe for three years, and she can’t believe it’s about to happen by some strange accident. Beca has always thought that kissing Chloe, or telling her how she feels, or being with her isn’t worth losing her over if she doesn’t feel the same way. But Chloe hasn’t moved away yet, so Beca doesn’t either. They aren’t sure who kissed who, but their lips crash together and move in harmony, like one of the songs Beca produces so well. Neither girl pulls away until they’re both breaking away and gasping for air. 

Chloe pushes her sunglasses to rest on top of her head and cups Beca’s face with her hand, guiding her face so that Beca’s eyes lock with her own. “And second of all, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t ever want to be somewhere you’re not.”

Beca smiles and buries her face in Chloe’s chest, not saying anything for a few moments until she mutters a quiet, “me either”. They lay there, Chloe on her back and Beca’s head on Chloe’s chest for a long while until the sun starts to reach the horizon. They get up wordlessly and head for the jet ski. Beca jumps on behind Chloe, and they set off towards the lake house. Beca squeezes Chloe a little tighter and smiles a little bigger during the ride home, feeling more at ease than she has in months.


End file.
